


Coming Out of the Closet

by Devral



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Spideypool Bingo, locked in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral
Summary: Spideypool Bingo Prompt: Locked in a ClosetFluff Bingo Prompt: First Kiss





	Coming Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TheDevilOnioah for beta reading and to ChickenGoesMoo and DramamineOnTopofMe for cheering this story on!

Spideypool bingo prompt: Locked in a closet

Fluff bingo prompt: First kiss

Wade grunted as an elbow pitched back to dig into his abs. “Oof! Jeeze, you’ve got some pointy elbows!” 

“Stop groping my ass!” Spider-man complained from in front of him. 

_ It’s right there! What else were we supposed to do? _

**Maybe put your hands behind your back?**

“Where’s the fun in that?” Wade exclaimed.

“Excuse me?” Spider-man snapped, craning his head over his shoulder. 

“Oh no, that wasn’t to you!” The eyes of Wade’s mask widened beseechingly. “But really, Spidey, I can’t move back any further. You need to stop wiggling your ass against me or we’re going to have a few more problems than just being stuck in here.” 

Spider-man growled in exasperation, twisting around again, and his ass rubbed along the front of Wade’s suit once more. Wade choked back a groan as Spidey started lecturing him. “It’s your fault we’re stuck in here! Keep your hands and your libido to yourself while I figure out how to get us out of here.” 

_ Oh, I can’t. He’s such a fucking tease. He keeps rubbing dat ass against us and we’re gonna nut in our suit. _

**Keep it together, dick-for-brains.**

Wade jerked away, pressing farther into the shelving that was already digging into his back as Spidey’s ass wiggled against his crotch. Bending over a little this time, Spidey felt along the door. Well, fuck. Little Deadpool was starting to rise to the occasion. How was he supposed to keep it together with this kind of temptation?

“Spidey, please. You  _ gotta _ stop wiggling,” Wade whimpered, gripping the shelving behind him, trying to avoid the temptation of wrapping his arms around those hips and pulling Spider-man back against his own.

A grunt from the other man as he leaned over a little further, ass now pressed fully into Wade’s crotch. There was no way he was missing the obvious hard on pressed against him. He wiggled again, fiddling with something on the door. “I almost got it.” 

** _I_ ** _ almost got it, fuck. _

**Is he doing this on purpose?**

Another wiggle and there was no way Wade could have stopped the slight thrust of his hips against that luscious ass, a quiet growl rumbling out of him as pleasure spikes through him at the warm pressure.

“Stop wiggling, Deadpool, I’m trying to get this open and you’re really making it difficult,” Spidey shifted against him again as he complained.

_ Just do it! No fucking way he’s that oblivious! _

**I almost want to agree with Yellow on this one. How could he miss your cock pressed against his ass?**

“Spidey…” 

Spider-man sighed in exasperation, straightening up and turning halfway, his hip firmly pressing against Wade’s cock. “Deadpool!” he exclaimed. “Do you want to get out of this stupid utility closety or not?” 

“Yes! I just want you to stop rubbing against my cock unless you really actually want me to do something with it!” 

“Oh!” Spider-man jerked to the side, flattening his body against the door. “Are you serious? I thought that was a gun!” 

Wade choked on a laugh, shelving now a hard line digging into his back. “No, definitely not a gun.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- I mean- are you-” he stammered. 

“Can you just get the door open so we can get out of here?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Spidey abruptly turned back around, fiddling with the door again. Unfortunately, that pressed his ass back against Wade’s cock once again. Wade felt the other man’s body freeze before he muttered, “I’m sorry.” 

“Just get us out of here.” 

_ Wow.  _

**I guess he ** ** _was_ ** ** just that oblivious.**

_ Hah! He thought we had a gun pressed against him. He keeps moving like that and we’ll definitely be emptying all the chambers! _

“All over his back,” Wade muttered.

The words have Spider-man freezing in front of him again. He seems to hesitate for a moment before he straightened back up. “Um…”

Wade hissed as the move dragged the other man’s ass over his cock. He held himself tensely, struggling not to thrust forward to get that delicious pressure back. “Fuck!” 

Spider-man craned his head over his shoulder, just looking at Wade.

Wade tipped his head back under the scrutiny, thumping it against the shelf behind his head. “Please, can you just hurry?”

“I, uh… I mean-” Spider-man stuttered, eyes of his mask narrowing and then widening. “You, uh- are you doing okay?” 

“I’m hard enough that this is starting to hurt but I’ll definitely live, as always,” Wade laughed, sarcasm edging his words. “But unless you really want me rubbing one out against your ass, you need to get us out of this closet.” 

Spider-man dipped his head in a nod, turning back to face the door. He doesn’t reach out to start working on the lock again, though. The silence stretches between them and Wade’s tension ratchets up. He’s starting to fidget and thinking about what he could possibly say to get the other man to start working on the door again but Spidey starts talking before he can. The sound of the other man’s voice startles him so badly that he flinches sharply when Spider-man finally speaks up.

“You could, you know,” he said quietly.

_ What did he just say? _

**The quiet is getting to you, you’re definitely hallucinating. **

_ It’s all the sexual tension! Well, who the fuck cares if it’s real or not, we heard him say it and that’s good enough!  _

“What?” Wade asked, surprised. No way Spider-man actually said-

Except Spider-man stopped that thought right in its tracks, “You can masturbate. I don’t know how long this will take and if it’s that hard- uh, I mean  _ difficult _ , you can masturbate. I’ll try to ignore you.” 

**Holy shit, is he serious?**

_ Yes! Pull your cock out, do it do it doit, rub one out and mark that ass all up with our spunk! _

“You- Are you serious?” 

Spider-man reached for the door again, leaning over and pressing his ass back against Wade, “I’m sure.” 

Wade choked on a moan, not able to stop the quick thrust of his hips, pressing his trapped hard on against Spidey’s ass. The pressure felt fucking amazing all on its own. 

_ Ooooh yeah, fuck, do it! Pull your cock out. _

Wade hesitantly brought one of his hands down off the shelf, brushing Spider-man’s ass as he reached for the clasps holding the fly of his pants together. When the other man didn’t react, he brought his other hand down, drawing his pants apart and palming himself. He couldn’t help the hissed breath in as he pulled his cock out, the air in the small closet chilly against his hot skin. 

Dragging his still gloved hand over himself, he flinched at the rough pull of the dry leather. Rubbing his hand over his cockhead and smearing the already welling pre-cum over his length feels better, and he can pretend the damp leather is anything but his own hand. 

“Fuuuuck,” he whispered, staring down at that pert round ass not even an inch away from his own hand pulling over his cock. The sight of Spidey’s ass so close makes that fantasy even easier to maintain and just being able to see it so close is electrifying, spiraling his pleasure higher and faster than anything has in a long time.

_ Holy shit, that ass. _

**This is definitely going to be fast.**

Mesmerized, Wade kept his gaze glued to Spider-man’s ass. It was almost like the other man could feel his eyes. Wade could see his ass cheeks clench every couple of seconds and as Wade sped up the movements of his hand, Spidey seemed to be rocking lightly in time. 

**The hotness factor is getting to you. He doesn’t want you, no way he’s moving to the sound of you jacking it.**

When that gorgeous ass brushed against his hand on his next pull up his length, he moaned. No way that firm warmth was a hallucination. “Oh, fuck, Spidey.” 

The other man jerked forward, “Shoot, sorry!” 

Wade laughed breathlessly. “Don’t be sorry.” 

_ Touch it. _

**Before he gets that door open and runs away. **

_ This might be our only chance. Come on, touch it! _

At that, Wade brought his other hand down, brushing it over the side of Spider-man’s hip. Sliding his hand back, he palmed over that amazing ass, groaning and sliding his other hand even faster over his cock. 

He kept expecting a punch or at least for Spider-man to say something about inappropriate touching but it didn’t happen. Instead, the other man subtly leaned back into the touch.

He was so close now he could feel his orgasm sitting at the back of his throat and he couldn’t help the words that started spilling out of his mouth. 

“Oh fuck, yeah, Spidey. I love your ass so fucking much. You’re always so hot, so perfect, I love how you move and- just- Ung, fuck you’re letting me touch you. I’m so close, fuck!”

The quiet moan that drifted up from Spider-man had Wade freezing. Had it been too much? “Spidey?” 

Spider-man jerked. “I- I’m sorry. I’m- I’m focusing, I’m sorry.” 

Wade let his head fall back, blinking up at the ceiling. “Fuck, Spidey, you-” 

“Just- I’ll get us out of here, Deadpool. Ignore me.” 

_ He wants it. _

**Pull him closer. **

_ Do it. He wants it. He wants  _ ** _us._ **

Wade slid his hand down his cock, letting his hips press forward enough that his cockhead bumped over the top of Spider-man’s ass. Focused as hard on the sounds the other man was making as he was, he heard it. A soft groan, soft enough that if Wade hadn’t been paying so much attention, he might have assumed it was just a slightly heavier breath. 

He let himself press forward again, and the rush he felt when Spider-man’s hips pressed back was intense, a harsh groan rumbling out of his throat. “Fuck, yes.” 

He still had a hand rubbing on the other man’s ass. Pressing his hips forward again, this time he slipped that hand around, pulling Spider-man back to meet him and grinding his cock along the cleft of that perfect ass. Wade’s fingers brushed along a line of heat. 

_ Yeeess. _

**Get a feel of that. I guess I was wrong.**

Spider-man gasped at the glancing touch to his cock, rocking back to meet Wade’s thrust. “Deadpool!” 

“That’s it, Spidey, fuck! You gonna let me do this? Get off along your ass while I rub you off?” Wade boldly wrapped his hand around the hard line of Spider-man’s cock, gripping him through the spandex. “Naughty, naughty. No underwear?”

“It ruins the lines of the suit,” Spider-man gasped, rocking his hips back to meet Wade. 

“Yeah, that’s it. You want this?” Wade folded himself over the other man, starting up a steady rhythm thrusting against him. The slick friction of the suit had Wade’s pleasure climbing again and his cock was leaking enough that it caused the fabric to catch and drag between the two of them. 

“Yes! Don’t stop.” 

“Oh, I definitely won’t,” Wade moaned. “Fuck, you feel so good against me.”

One of Spider-man’s hands comes down to cover Wade’s on his cock, pressing down and dragging Wade’s hand over himself. 

_ He’s so fucking hard. _

**Who knew he would be into something like this?**

“Please tell me you’re close, Spidey, fuck! I’m so close,” Wade whimpered, rolling his masked forehead against Spider-man’s shoulder, pleasure boiling through him.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Spider-man gasped, rocking his hips back harder. 

“Fuck- I can’t- Fuck!” Wade groaned out, thrusting forward and freezing, coming hard. Wetness spread between them. The other man didn’t stop the movement of his hips.

“Please don’t stop, Deadpool,” he moaned. 

The words startled Wade out of his euphoria and start his hand moving over the spandex clad cock again. Spider-man was still hard, hot, and throbbing in his hand and his hips kept moving back against Wade’s softening cock. Each press back had painful pleasure sparking through him, his cock almost too sensitive after orgasm. 

“Ah god, yes, yes, please!” Spider-man’s hips stuttered forward and Wade could feel his cock throbbing through his glove. Sobbing out a breath, Spider-man slumped back against him for a moment. Wade took his weight, arms still wrapped around the other man. 

After a few moments, Spider-man snorted out a soft laugh. “I was supposed to be opening the door.” 

_ We can stay in here forever, this is our forever home now.  _

**Orgasms are almost always worth being stuck in a small space for a little while!**

Wade let his hand drift up Spider-man’s stomach, snuggling closer and wrapping his body down around the other man’s smaller form. “Well, I don’t mind standing like this for a while. But I suppose you can always open it now,” he murmured. 

Spider-man stretched, rubbing his body along Wade’s before he turned around. His hands came up to frame Wade’s face and Wade could see the hint of a smile through his mask. “Thank you.” 

_ Anytime sweet sugar muffin! _

**Uh, thanks for what?**

“What? Spidey?” 

Spider-man’s hands moved to pull at the neck of his own suit, lifting his mask up to his nose. Wade can see the outline of his smiling mouth for just a second before the other man leaned forward, planting a kiss on Wade’s cheek. 

“Have a good night,” Spider-man murmured. Wade closed his eyes in shock. What even was going on? 

A quiet click echoed through the small room and Wade’s eyes flew open just in time to see Spider-man slipping away through the glow of the open door. 

**Seriously, what the hell just happened? **

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally not supposed to include smut! Apparently I am bad at that, lol.


End file.
